


I was looking for a breath of life

by adorkable



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон бежит сквозь лес, на ней нет никакой обуви и ноги уже в крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was looking for a breath of life

**Author's Note:**

> для Маршалл Ли

Эллисон бежит сквозь лес, на ней нет никакой обуви и ноги уже в крови. Болит каждая кость в теле, болят бедра после поездки на лошади, болит голова от нескольких неудачных падений. 

Боль, растущая внутри в самого детства, с тех пор, как умер отец, теперь из тонких ниток оплетающих ребра, выбирается наружу с каждым выдохом. Руки дрожат от холода и усталости, волосы цепляются за страшные, черные, умирающие ветки леса.

Она падает вниз и темнота раннего утра становится похожей на темный и бездонный колодец. Эллисон кричит что-то и пытается отмахнуться от летучих мышей.

Ее глаза закрываются, но вместо сна приходят настоящие кошмары.

*

Лес заливает свет, показывает ей страшные грибы, чьи шляпки движутся вверх-вниз, как движется грудная клетка человека. Эллисон наступает на один и понимает, что нужно срочно уходить отсюда – они отравят ее, и, стоит ей заснуть, проснуться во второй раз не получится.

Теперь ей плевать на ноги, плевать на боль, нужно бегать и бежать вперед. И стараться не думать о том, поймают ли ее когда-нибудь. И если да, то, что может случиться дальше.

Все без того ясно.

 _Смерть, терпеливо ждущая ее долгие годы_.

*

– Я вижу ее!

– Поймать!

Не замечая ничего вокруг от предательских слез, Эллисон забирается под корни умершего дерева. По земле еще стелется мох, но и тот уже скоро прекратит свое существование. Слезы обжигают щеки, когда ее хватают за руки и поднимают на ноги. Это должно быть мужчина, но стоит Эллисон открыть глаза – она слепнет.

Рядом стоит рыжеволосая девушка. У нее злое лицо, собранные в высокий хвост волосы и глаза непонятного цвета. 

_Болотного_.

– Верните мне его! – кричит она, но хватку не ослабляет. – Сначала обещанное, а потом получите ее.

– Почему все женщины насколько глупы? – спрашивает Финн. Его губы искажает звериный оскал, так знакомый Эллисон. – И ты зовешь себя Охотницей? Мертвое не вернуть, – слова отравляют лес не хуже самой Равеены. 

Эллисон пробует вырваться и получает свободу. Но не делает больше ничего.

Охотница с диким криком двигается вперед и вонзает лезвие топора в одного из воинов. Тот темными осколками рассыпается по земле.

Второй и третий умирают так же стремительно, Эллисон не может пошевелиться, когда слышит спасительный крик девушки:

– Беги отсюда, немедленно!

*

Они стоят рядом, Охотница тяжело дышит, на лбу кровоточит порез.

– Зачем ты нужна ей?

Страх не дает ответить.

Рыжие волосы Охотницы теперь заляпаны землей.

Эллисон не знает, как выглядит сейчас сама и даже не пытается представить.

– _Что_ в тебе такого? – еще раз спрашивает Охотница. Теперь она выглядит уставшей, выглядит больной и потерянной.

*

Лес вокруг них начинает преображаться спустя полмили.


End file.
